


Beauty and the Beast

by Tsu_Tsu



Series: Declarações Gale [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Answer, Continuation of All of Me, Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Future, Letter of reply, Letters, Love Letters, Songfic, Surprises
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Carta resposta de Levy para seu amado Gajeel anos depois dele enviar a sua carta dizendo o que sentia sobre a sua fada.X Continuação de All of Me





	Beauty and the Beast

Ainda me lembro da carta que me mandou e iniciou tudo. Aquelas palavras que mostravam seu amor e arrependimento pelo dia que nós conhecemos me encantou, pois eu também te amava desde aquele dia. Até hoje devo dizer Gajeel.  
 

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_  
 

Assim que terminei sua carta corri para a sua casa o mais rápido que eu pude deixando a pobre Mira aos berros de felicidade na Guilda, você foi esperto em pedir para ela me entregar. Encontrei você entrando em casa, quando gritei seu nome você se virou e pela primeira vez em muitas vezes vi seu rosto corar. Foi inevitável não sorrir e me jogar em seus braços e te beijar apaixonadamente... Aquela foi minha resposta e seu sorriso foi sempre tão maravilhoso.

Naquele mesmo dia você me chamou para um jantar romântico naquele restaurante que eu gosto perto da biblioteca. Depois do maravilhoso jantar, onde você controlou seu apetite de dragão pela primeira vez, então fomos a biblioteca e lá você se ajoelhou e disse a mesma coisa que o príncipe dizia a princesa no meu livro preferido.

Então eu era a sua namorada finalmente.  
 

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_  
 

Tivemos muitas brigas como namorados, mas era compreensível afinal somos tão diferentes um do outro. Não era apenas a nossa diferença de personalidade, mas era completamente tudo mesmo. Até mesmo me lembrou quando bateu no pobre do Natsu quando ele falou que dava apenas uma semana para que eu ficasse brava e te mandasse para o ferro velho... A Lu-chan ficou com ele no hospital depois disso, mas mesmo assim continuamos juntos até hoje.

Agora nos sabemos que a gente se completa quando juntos, somos únicos e isso é maravilhoso. Até mesmo nossa equipe se tornou excelente, você a força junto ao Lilly e eu o cérebro. Apenas com você e só você eu me cinto completa.  
 

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_(Ooh, ooh) X2_  
 

Depois de um ano você me levou novamente a aquele restaurante e pela segunda vez na minha vida eu te vi totalmente nervoso. Lembro que para lhe acalmar eu sorri esperando pacientemente que tomasse folego para falar, já que o ar tinha sumido. Mas só as palavras pularem para fora e as pétalas caírem do teto do restaurante que quem perdeu o ar, a direção e os sentidos fui eu.

Foi inevitável não pular em você e dizer vários sim ao seu pedido de casamento. Então aos poucos fomos nos ajeitando, primeiro uma casa e depois a festa. Como o Natsu foi junto ao Gray para o hospital por falar sobre o tempo que aquilo duraria e sobre nossas diferenças... Só que você já sabia que era isto que eu amava/amo em você com todo o meu ser.  
 

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_  
 

Agora eu vou lhe confessar uma coisa que você já deve saber depois de todos estes anos juntos um ao lado do outro. Quando você atacou a guilda e naquele fatídico dia eu tinha me apaixonado por você. Antes que me chame de louca, principalmente pelas circunstancias que aconteceram, eu havia olhado no fundo dos seus olhos e aquelas orbes vermelhas que eu amo me mostraram que não havia nada mais no mundo que me importasse a não ser você. Aqueles olhos tristes que brilhavam enquanto me amaravam me fizeram te amar e amar ainda mais hoje os vendo repleto de alegria e sabendo que sou  **eu**  a lhe dar.

E ontem antes da gente dormir você ainda me perguntou se tinha sido certo a nossa história juntos. Para você eu estava estranha e te evitando, com proposito devo acrescentar e se eu queria me divorciar. Eu disse não, mas acho justo reafirmar que  **eu te amo** , então sim estávamos certos mais do que as estrelas no céu à noite a iluminar nosso quarto.  
 

_Certain as the sun_

_(Certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_  
 

Agora finalmente vou parar de enrolar e de adiar lhe dizer o que venho evitando a semana inteira. Antes de qualquer coisa vou dizer novamente:  **Eu te amo mais que tudo**. Porém agora eu também amo outra pessoa, uma pequena pessoinha que cresce dentro de mim.

Parabéns amor você vai ser papai!

 

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

 

Amo-te meu Dragão

_Levy Redfox_

P.S: Estamos em casa te esperando.

**_Beauty and the Beast_ **


End file.
